Tu eres mi camino ninja
by Emina Uchiha
Summary: La paz ronda en la villa oculta entre las hojas, una hermosa noche de estrellas siempre es ideal para aclarar sentimientos...Este fanfic fue escrito para el grupo de facebook NaruHina: Mi camino ninja por su reciente apertura.


**HOLASSS! Les traigo un NaruHina, adoro esta parejita se me hace muy tierna, he estado un poquito alejadita de los fanfics de Naruto, pero ya estoy de regreso con pilas recargadas xD**

**Disfruténlo~**

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

"_**Escrito para el grupo de facebook **__**NaruHina: Mi camino ninja**__** por su reciente apertura."**_

**Tu eres mi camino ninja.**

**By. Emina Uchiha**

El clan Hyuga era una de las familias más poderosas que albergaba la aldea oculta entre las hojas, cada miembro era respetado por sus increíbles habilidades ninjas que eran transmitidas de generación a generación, su Kekkei Genkai era admirado y envidiado tanto por sus compañeros shinobis como por los shinobis de otras aldeas, nacer dentro del seno de la familia Hyuga era un privilegio que cualquier persona anhelaría; ser el hijo del Patriarca Hyuga era una bendición de los dioses, el heredero Hyuga debía ser adorado, admirado y querido por todos, era seguro que toda su vida iba a estar rodeada de grandeza y virtud.

Esa no era exactamente la idea que recorría la mente de la pequeña Hinata Hyuga, la primogénita de Hiashi Hyuga el actual líder del clan, la niña que había nacido con la misión de convertirse en la heredera de la poderosa familia; la hija del patriarca que tenía que estar rodeada de dicha y felicidad en realidad desde que tenía uso de razón se había topado con tratos fríos y severos de sus padres y de sus educadores, la enseñanza ninja comenzó apenas empezó a caminar, sus tropezones eran castigados, sus errores eran criticados, sus lágrimas eran regañadas, la necesidad de cariño era rechazada, la pequeña niña que añoraba abrazos y caricias recibía gritos y golpes, la heredera de riquezas y poder era tratada como una decepción y un error en la grandiosa familia.

El rechazo había marcado su crecimiento, la debilidad e inutilidad era una parte de su ser imposible de superar; ver a los niños correr y reír de los brazos de sus padres era una tormenta para la pequeña que soñaba con las caricias y las miradas cariñosas de su familia, desde chiquita fue tratada como un error.

El primer día de la academia ninja fue difícil llegar de la mano de su cuidadora y no de su padre como la mayoría de los niños iban, la duda y el temor la aterraban, ella no estaba hecha para ese mundo de lucha y peligro, era una inútil que había defraudado a toda la familia Hyuga, no había esperanza para ella.

Se sorprendió mucho al verlo ahí, parado junto a los demás niños, esperando con ansías entrar a la que ahora se convertiría en otro hogar, el lugar donde aprenderían a vivir como shinobis; miraba al frente sin importarle las miradas reprobatorias que le daban los adultos, el cuchicheo se escuchaba alto, las críticas siempre eran dirigidas a ese pequeño rubio de brillantes ojos azules, Hinata no entendía las muestras de desprecio que la mayoría de los habitantes le dirigían al niño, para ella Naruto Uzumaki se había convertido en un valiente héroe que a pesar de los malos tratos nunca bajaba la mirada, era un sol deslumbrante con una increíble convicción.

–Soy Naruto Uzumaki y me convertiré en Hokage –la decisión con la que el pequeño rubio repetía constantemente esos sueños cambiaron la vida de Hinata, conocer al Uzumaki significó una nueva luz que comenzaba a iluminar el camino ninja de la Hyuga.

Naruto siempre fue un niño travieso y rebelde, a pesar de las circunstancia de criarse solo cargando un desprecio injustificado de casi toda la población de Konoha, había demostrado nunca rendirse y seguir luchando, observándolo detenidamente te dabas cuanta que el rubio motivaba a ser una persona mejor, por ese motivo la pequeña Hyuga nunca se cansaba de observar al Uzumaki, admiraba ver el esfuerzo del niño, se enojaba cuando escuchaba las críticas hacia él, lloraba al verlo en ese columpio solitario, estaba segura que adoraba esos brillantes ojos azules que miraban con detenimiento y ferocidad, cada gesto, cada palabra, cada acción del chico se convertían en un motivante para ella, desde pequeña supo que…amaba a Naruto Uzumaki.

La forma de ser del ojiceleste se habían convertido en valiosas enseñanzas para ella, la seguridad fue apoderándose de su ser, sus habilidades ninjas mejoraron, su timidez iba disminuyendo poco a poco, su padre comenzaba a reconocer sus logros, todo su clan se daba cuenta del cambio de Hinata.

La guerra había terminado, dejando muchos resultados la paz y unión de todas las aldeas ninja era un claro ejemplo, también hubo grandes reencuentros, dolorosas pérdidas, el terminar con el último gran enemigo que había resultado ser Madara, el despedirse de los grandes hombres que fundaron y protegieron Konoha, el ver reunidos al equipo 7 dejaba un trago semiamargo a cada uno de los shinobis por un lado la maldad había sido acabada pero la tristeza de las despedidas se sentía devastador, Hinata observaba como era costumbre a Naruto, con esa enorme y cautivante sonrisa mientras estrechaba por los hombros a una feliz Sakura y a un indiferente Sasuke mientras lágrimas se escurrían de los sus ojos celeste al decir adiós al cuarto Hokage, a su padre, la Hyuga se sentía dichosa pero con inmensas ganas de llorar por los seres que se habían marchado, pero la vida seguía, toda la nación tendría que seguir adelante.

Los días pasaron con calma y con mucho trabajo para reconstruir aldeas, sanar heridos y reunir familiares, en Konoha las cosas iban a paso lento pero seguro, todos colaboraban y apoyaban, la guerra había transformado toda una aldea en una hermandad, las risas comenzaban a invadir los amaneceres, las tardes se podían ver grupos de amigos reunidos en los reconstruidos restaurantes, los niños corrían rumbo al parque de juegos acompañados de sus alegres padres, las parejitas comenzaban a dar discretos paseos en la noche.

Fue una de esas noches que Hinata salió a dar un paseo después de una cena con todos los representantes de su clan, estaba algo abrumada, todos deseaban que tomara el lugar de heredera como dictaban las normas, su padre había admitido su error al escoger a su pequeña hermana en su lugar, estaba orgullosa de su progreso como kunoichi; más no estaba lista para ser la nueva cabeza del clan, había rechazado ese gran honor y se había marchado satisfecha de sus decisiones, la noche era fresca pero tranquila, muchos dormían y la caminata resultaba ser muy tranquilizadora hasta que lo vio.

Frente a la academia ninja, sentado en el columpio bajo los árboles, columpiándose levemente, su celeste mirada perdida en el horizonte, lucía diferente, ya no era ese niño que cargaba con esa horrible soledad, su mirada no estaba apagada ni triste, su gesto era tranquilo pero feliz, Naruto Uzumaki se había convertido en todo un hombre.

Cuando la mirada celeste se topó con la perlada el recuerdo del último ataque del Pein se vino a la mente de ambos, con tantas cosas ninguno de los dos se había dado el tiempo de asimilar ese acontecimiento, la Hyuga quiso huir no se sentía capaz de enfrentar al rubio en ese momento pero él no se lo pondría nada fácil.

–¡Hinata-chan! –la llamó el rubio para que reaccionara, ya que la chica permanecía inmóvil unos metros frente a él.

–Naruto-kun…hola…-mencionó tímida con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El rubio se levantó del columpio dirigiendo hacia ella.

–¿Qué haces tan tarde?

–Yo…solo caminaba…disfrutaba de la noche… -mencionó la Hyuga un poco nerviosa por la cercanía del rubio.

–Yo también, ¿te gustaría caminar conmigo?-ttebayo –preguntó Naruto, Hinata lo sintió extrañamente nervioso.

–Si –le contestó la chica mientras las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago.

Caminaban en silencio y a paso lento, admirando la estrellada noche, todo estaba tranquilo, Hinata miraba de reojo al rubio, al igual que Naruto le lanzaba miraditas discretas a la chica cuya silueta brillaba ante la luz de la luna, el Uzumaki sabía que Hinata Hyuga era una kunoichi con grandes habilidades, fuerte y valiente pero sobre todo hermosa, no solo poseía alta belleza física, la muchacha albergaba en su interior sentimientos puros que la hacían actuar de esa manera que Naruto adoraba, podía lucir tímida pero su actitud se amoldaba de acuerdo a las circunstancias demostrando un coraje y una determinación admirable, muchas veces pensó en ella como una chica extraña, y eso le gustaba de ella.

–¿Cómo has estado?-ttebayo...Con esto de la paz, tu familia como lo ha tomado –intentó conversar el rubio, sabía que había muchas cosas de hablar pero extrañamente no se atrevía a tocar el tema de Pein, aún.

–Muy bien, superando poco a poco la tristeza y preparándonos para mejorar, para seguir sirviendo a nuestra aldea, seguir fomentando la paz.

–Eso está estupendo-ttebayo, hay que seguir entrenándonos para cumplir nuestros sueños en nuestra aldea-ttebayo.

–Estoy segura que vas a ser un increíble Hokage Naruto-kun –dijo la Hyuga sonriente por la determinación con la que hablaba el rubio.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír con dicha, Hinata le había con seguridad y confianza que lo hacía estremecer.

–Gracias Hinata-chan, ese es ¡mi camino ninja-ttebayo! –tras esas palabras ambos quedaron callados impactados por el efecto de flashback que tuvieron; una Hinata ensangrentada con mirada decidida que no le importaba dar su vida por el hombre al que amaba y un Naruto impotente al ver cómo era tratada su compañera.

La Hyuga de pronto se vio rodeada por los fuerte brazos del jinchuriki del kyubi, era un fuerte abrazo que la dejo sin palabras, la esencia del chico inundó sus sentidos.

–Muchas gracias Hinata-chan…muchas gracias.

–Na…Naru…Naruto-kun…

–Eres increíble Hinata –el rubio acercaba cada vez más el cuerpo de la chica al suyo, el contacto se volvía más íntimo, el cuerpo de Hinata vibraba con emoción, el calor que el Uzumaki desprendía le brindaba una increíble calidez.

–Naruto-kun…yo…yo solo hice lo correcto.

Naruto aflojo un poco el abrazo sin dejar que sus sentidos se llenaran de la esencia a jazmines, soltó una mano de la cintura de la chica para acariciar la femenina mejilla mientras que la otra parecía soldada al cuerpo de la kunoichi, alzo el mentón de Hinata para mirar esos hermosos ojos perlas y perderse en ellos.

La respiración de ambos estaba agitada, los nervios se sentían en el aire, el sonrojo adornaban ambos rostros.

Naruto siempre tuvo presente lo que ocurrió el día de la invasión de Pein, era momento de enfrentar ese asunto pendiente, su vida iba mejorando poco a poco, había conocido a sus padres, Sasuke estaba de regreso, sus amigos heridos estaban recuperados, la aldea estaba reconstruida; era hora de enfrentar sus sentimientos, de aclarar esa nebulosa que abrumaba su corazón, siempre se dijo amar a Sakura pero también le gustaban mucho las personas como Hinata, la Haruno estaba presente en su corazón pero la Hyuga también, sin embargo el ver a Sakura tan feliz junto a Sasuke no le hacía tanto daño como ver a Hinata pasear felizmente en compañía de Kiba, eso sí que lo volvía furioso; a la pelirrosa la llegaba a ver como su hermana, nunca se imaginaba ver a Hinata ocupar el lugar de una hermana, nunca llegó a querer monopolizar a la Haruno como lo deseaba con la Hyuga, un momento así con Sakura nunca le rondaría por la cabeza mientras se podría pasar horas en esa posición con Hinata; no veía el caso de tanto pensar el asunto, estaba más que claro, él ya lo sabía y ahora lo aceptaba…amaba a Hinata Hyuga.

–Te amo Hinata.

Hinata estaba plasmada tras escuchar lo dicho por el rubio, no fue capaz de reaccionar hasta que sintió su boca siendo invadida por la del shinobi, en ese momento era besada por Naruto Uzumaki, ese chico que desde pequeño se había convertido en su luz, en su motivante, en el amor de su vida.

Se separaron para recuperar el oxígeno perdido en el íntimo contacto, sus miradas brillaban, las lágrimas recorrieron la mejilla femenina las cuales fueron limpiadas por las manos masculinas.

–Yo…yo también te amo Naruto –susurró feliz la Hyuga, era un momento especial, un momento que nunca olvidaría.

–Hinata…eres mi camino ninja –mencionó Naruto con esa sonrisa que adoraba la Hyuga.

–Tú también eres mi camino ninja –dijo la kunoichi mientras el rubio volvía a unir sus labios.

**FIN…**

**El Manga de la semana me dejo maravillada por unas cosas y angustiada por otras, pero no perderé mis esperanzas de que Kishi vea que Hinata es de Naruto y Naruto de Hinata jejeje.**

**De corazón espero que haya sigo de su agrado, ya saben que me encanta saber sus opiniones de mis historias, asi que como siempre estaré esperando sus reviews, los cuales adoro jejeje**

**Nos vemos~**

**BYEBYE n.n**


End file.
